Bitter Frost
by Ai Star
Summary: He's going to pay for what he did, I'll make sure of that. Revenge is a dish best served cold. Rated T/M for Being a dark story containing murder and some insults.


**Hi everyone this idea is based on before Akrua-ou confronted the Temporal Witch (guesses on who that is) Rated T/M for Being a dark story containing murder and some words. Nothing else and no lemons!**

* * *

 **Scene 1**

He's going to pay for what he did, I'll make sure of that.

To think he claimed that he loved me, even five hundred years ago he even confessed it. That was if he was only putting on an act, it's a good act I'll applaud him for that.

I even fell for it before I changed time in order to stop him from making a deal with a Fallen One, just when I thought that once I came back that things would be better. I was wrong, so very wrong and I can't undo it even if I wanted to. I would never take away a life but it doesn't mean that I can't make him pay.

That bastard though, I saw him the night before our wedding with that whore. Who had made it her mission in life to not only kill me but to take everything away from me. Only then came the day he jilted me and left me at the altar in front of all those guests, I was shocked beyond belief and confused.

What did I do wrong? I trusted him to tell me why he was hugging her last night, why he didn't reject her confession. However he didn't leaving me feeling betrayal and disappointment. Only now do I know why though.

He slept with her and got her pregnant. So first he wouldn't look at me after my brawl with that corpse stealer and now he's knocked her up to replace me.

My body shakes with rage; I can even feel the life within me feeling upset and distraught.

Were we never good enough for him?

 **Scene 2**

Lily approached the shrine with one mind- answers.

She was told by Yatori that Silver had been unfaithful enough to father another child, but she didn't believe him. It wasn't possible and untrue; Silver loved her enough to wait for her for five hundred years, the same Silver who promised to marry her. It couldn't have been right.

So now she was approaching the Mikage shrine… only now does she wish that she hadn't and she had originally believe Yatori. She should have stayed at her new home but no she wanted to know if Silver cared, only he doesn't does he?

She sensed that Mikage could feel her presence and looked her way, only then does she hear Stephanie's panicking voice and Silver that traitor, was trying to calm her down.

Lily was dressed in a black dress and black shoes. Her hair was wild from anger and loathing, as the air had made her hair move around as if it was in water.

Silver stopped talking and tried to shield the demoness making Lily feel her blood run cold, so that's how it's going to be?

"Lily-"

"So it's true?" Lily asked bluntly now void of emotions, no her baby would never suffer this pain of knowing that it's own father had abandoned it like he did her. She looks at a pale Stephanie who starts to shiver in fear.

"I'd say that congratulations are in order, only I don't applaud cheaters and whores" Lily bit despite her looking and sounding calm. Mizuki like Mikage also kept his distance knowing that she would lash out at any minute.

"I can explain" Silver said, oh he'd love that wouldn't he?

"Trying to find an excuse are we? That's a surprise since I thought you would be happy to know that you are a father with the one who wanted me dead" Silver's breathing hitched before looking at Stephanie, who looked away slightly.

"I even heard that you have a whopper of a time with that slut as well" Lily bit knowing that Stephanie was going to be killed despite being in a shrine, the angry girl was interested in a blood bath and nothing was going to stop her.

"Why are you here?" Stephanie asked weakly, almost as if she was moaning. Was she regretting it? Lily right now couldn't even care less about the demoness who ruined her life, just like how Stephanie's father had tried to kill Lily when she was five. Now realising and piecing her past together things were going to heat up, and what's worse was that Mikage knew that Serena would not be able to interfere. He knew exactly of what was happening to Lily, how her emotions were bubbling from betrayal had been a tell tell sign that something was going on.

"Well…" Lily took a step forward making the demoness take a step back; it almost made Lily giggle darkly at what was going on. Looks like the rat was now learning to fear her like she should have been doing this whole time. "I'm going to rip your throat out you conniving bitch" Lily began to stomp over towards the frightened demoness only to have Silver block her path. Lily masked her shock and betrayed eyes and gave him a nonchalant stare.

"Oh? So you're defending her now are you?" Lily asked coldly as she tilted her head up to give him a stare down.

"You need to stop and listen" Lily slapped his hand away and caused him to slightly wince from the bitter cold that hit his hand.

"I never should have trusted you… and seriously?" she gave him a bored look before changing her appearance suddenly causing him to jump in shock. Lily's skin had turned icy white, her hair now icy blue just like her eyes were giving her a ghost like appearance.

"You believe this bitch will help me? She wants me dead. Anything she will cook up will kill me… oh?" Silver tensed up causing Lily to smirk. "So you didn't tell him that this form is temporary?" Stephanie started to shake as Silver looked at her with stunned eyes. All this time she was lying and Silver was left more than confused.

"What is she talking about?" Silver asked as he glared at her.

"So he doesn't know? Is that why you chose to trick him to mating with you? Because he was powerful? Or was it that if I couldn't have him then you should, that is just like you, you little whore" Lily asked coldly as she felt her ancestor's power seeping through her, dragon's fire powered by rage was about to come out but Lily refused to let it. No, she had a fitting punishment for them.

"You need to calm down Lily" Silver said sternly, he wanted answers and it seems like Lily knew exactly what was going on and the demoness he was shielding had been hiding a few things.

"…Oh? That's funny because given how you jilted me at the altar… even now, you won't even look at me? And... yet you want ME to listen to you?" Lily asked coldly as she leaned closer to him. "Am I that repulsive that you won't even stay still to talk to me? Your eyes even move away when you look at me? You jump whenever I change… but just as you know THIS IS ME! It was temporary had that whore left well enough alone" Lily hissed before turning around in order to leave.

"Lily!" Silver called but she refused to stop now. She saw no reason to stay, after all she gave Mikage's mark back to the God, she wasn't Mizuki's master and Shinjirou was in England waiting for her… if she came back.

"You will regret this Silver" was all Lily had said before vanishing into thin air.

"LILY!" Immediately Silver slumped onto the floor with horrified eyes.

What was she going to do?

 **Scene 3**

Lily now donned on a black cloak over her clothes walked towards a hut that was five hundred years into the past.

He was not going to be left alone until he suffered. She would make sure of it, only then would she be satisfied. In fact she would let the whore suffer in fear, thinking that she will come after the demoness. The very thought made Lily cackle with delight as she walked up the steps that led her into the hut.

She took out her phone and dialled his number, a dark smile etched onto her lips as she waited for him to answer. Meanwhile a pitch black flame appeared on her left hand and crackled softly. Lily's eyes glinted from seeing the flames, they seemed harmless but looks could be deceptive.

" _Lily! Where are you?_ " Silver answered his phone as expected, this made her smirk at how easy he was to manipulate. Just seeing her name on his phone and he immediately picked up, what a dog!

"I'm cold Silvy… so very cold and lonely" Lily said in a baby voice that had a mocking edge to it, she looked up to see the roof and almost imagined the stars shining in the sky. This was his old house in the past and it was just the beginning.

" _What are you talking about where are you?_ " Silver asked now sounding worried, hypocrite. It was a good thing she was keeping her baby a secret from him. He didn't deserve to see her baby or her, not after what he did.

"Well if you can find me of course…" she heard him sigh as she mocked him.

" _Lily enough games, I didn't know it was her I swear-_ " Lily almost snapped from his words. Just hearing them showed how little he cared, how he truly didn't know her. It was all a joke to him and it made her sick with anger.

"Your old home is very nice by the way. Although I have to wonder on how many yukatas and kimonos you actually have in here?" Lily asked in a cynical tone while the fire crackled lightly in her hand.

" _WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU THERE?! WHY AM I HEARING A CRACKLING NOISE-? WAIT! ARE YOU IN-?_ "

"You'll keep me warm, won't you?" Lily asked mockingly before dropping her phone and created a clone version of her self, before leaving she dropped the fire and caused her clone to scream in agony as it was set alight before it could move. Lily watched the clone plead and wail for help as the flames licked on its skin and began to peel the skin away, a smell began to waft out the hut as hair began to burn, it continued to cry until there was only bone before it was permanently silenced. Lily stood outside while hoping that he could hear those screams before the phone melted along with the house.

It was only the beginning and she was not done.

No Akura-ou was next for killing Umi, and she had the perfect plan to unleash the pain.

 **Part 3.5**

Silver's hand shook in terror from what he heard; there was no way that she would end her life. It was impossible but that scream was Lily's so what did that mean?

He turned to see Stephanie looking completely pale as she looked down at her cup. She was given a call by her mother which lead to a loud set of screams.

It was no secret on what had happened.

Her parents were both dead meaning that she and her baby were the only ones left, just thinking about it left her with mixed emotions as she looked down. She never meant for things to go this far. Yet she now realised what would happened when you ever made a pregnant Veela angry. She didn't want to be pregnant; she just wanted to break them up just to make sure that Lily was alone so she could kill the pregnant girl. Only that backfired.

It won't be long until Lily would decide to come after her, she needed protection and fast. Knowing that Akura-ou would provide no help given his predicament which was bad on both accounts. So that left the father of her unborn child.

Stephanie looked up to see Silver's worn expression as he sat by the side of the porch with the phone in his right hand, but there was nothing she could do. Serena however was on the warpath; she could often hear Mikage and Serena fighting when Silver was out. The woman refused to look at Silver for being so careless and for allowing himself to be deceived so easily. For also breaking Lily's heart because of his own fear and for being naïve especially when it came to trusting people or demons.

"I want answers now woman" Stephanie released a weak sigh before nodding as she looked at him.

"What do you want to know?" Stephanie sounded tired as she asked the question but cared not, Silver was hurting because of her.

"Why is Lily like this? You said there was a cure" Stephanie winced before looking dead in his eyes.

"The only cure is patients" she said calmly, this made his brows furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I-"

"It is not any of your concern boy, not anymore after what you did" they turned to see Serena's cold stare. Silver flinched from her tone but did not complain or argue.

"But-"

"You have caused enough trouble young lady… you are lucky he has some sense to take in his trash" Stephanie winced knowing that she deserved it.

"Now as of-"

Silver's phone rang halting their conversations. Silver looked at the phone to see **Lydia's ID** and pressed answer.

"Lydia?"

" _Please get to my house now. I've found Lily_ " Silver's heart plummeted knowing that it wasn't good news.

"I'll head over now"

" _Bring Mizuki and Mikage with you. It's urgent_ " Silver gritted his teeth as he pressed his clenched hand on his forehead.

"I'll need to take Stephanie-"

" _If you want but you are risking a problem_ " and with that the phone disconnected. Everyone looked at him almost waiting to hear what had been said.

"Lydia's got Lily, Lydia wants us all to come to her house" Serena pursed her lips before leaving the shrine. Stephanie gave him a weak glance after hearing the news.

"You need to be careful, Lily's very fragile right now" she said, at that moment she began to feel like a hypocrite for even saying that. Silver frowned but said nothing.

By the time they reached Lydia's home, they were immediately greeted with a confused kitsune who then turned to glare at Stephanie. Stephanie said nothing knowing that she deserved the look.

"Any reason why you have brought that whore to my house?" Lydia asked coldly. This took them by surprise.

"What are you talking about? You called saying that you had Lily and asked us to come here" this made Lydia frown before going inside her house for a few seconds. She came back out with the same expression.

"I couldn't have, I don't have my phone"

"What did you say?" Mizuki asked now looking alarmed.

"It's weird, but for some reason it's gone missing. I might have misplaced it" Lydia said before scratching behind her own left ear from frustration. Just then the group minus Lydia began to feel their stomachs drop from realising what might have happened. Silver felt his phone ring and dared to look at it, slowly he moved his hand to his own pocket and picked up the phone. Silver's heart lurched from seeing the **Lydia's ID** and knew at once that he had been tricked.

" _Neat trick right?_ " Lily said before laughing darkly on the other side of the line. Silver felt his teeth clench from anger.

"Lily what are you doing? Why did you bring me out here?"

" _Hmm? You don't miss me? Not surprising since you have that demoness replacing me_ " Lily said coldly while speaking in a baby mocking voice.

"Lily please enough games-" Silver pleaded.

" _Funny thing about games, compared to you. Your brother actually made me scream and now he's taking a nap… just like how you drugged him. He is something else isn't he? And the best part he wasn't engaged to someone when he cheated nor am I thanks to you_ " Lily said before chuckling. Silver felt his skin prickle, she didn't... she wouldn't do that! " _Just as you know man whore I don't share, so tell that to her_ " Silver felt his ears pin themselves to his skull from her words. Did she actually sleep with his brother? Just thinking about it made him mad enough to kill his brother for allowing it to happen.

"Lily" Silver said calmly.

" _Wouldn't it be funny if I started to harm a tiny hair on his pretty human sized head?_ " Lily asked sounding amused.

"Your fight is with me Lily!" Silver yelled while Stephanie and Lydia's eyes had widened from listening.

"Lily stop this" Lydia warned knowing that Lily was on a path that would not end well for anyone.

" _Hmmm… no. I think I'll enjoy tearing no butchering him before leaving his entrails all over that house of his. Then I'll come after you… maybe if I'm feeling nice but then again I might not_ " Lily chuckled in a cynical tone.

"Lily that's enough!" Lily's dark laugh erupted from the phone before she hung up.

"This is not the Lily I know… Silver what have you done?" Lydia asked now looking horrified by listening to those words come out of her sister's mouth.

"We don't have time! We have to find your brother" Stephanie cried as she walked away.

"Why?" Lydia asked coldly.

"She's murdered my parents and set them alight" Lydia bristled from Stephanie's words.

"Dragon's fury" Lydia whispered.

"What?" Silver asked but Lydia refused to answer, instead she looked at Stephanie with a stone expression.

"Not only that but father was mildly burned as he tried to escape. He was left decapitated all over the house. There was blood all on the floor beside him with words saying " **I'm coming for you next whore** " by the time the police found the scene" Lydia shook her head.

"Find that idiot brother of yours…" was all the female kitsune had said before closing her door. She wanted no more of this, this had situation had gotten too far and Lily would not stop until she had revenge.

 **Scene 4**

Lily walked towards the shrine, she looked around the area as she passed the torii gates until she entered her old home. She was going to miss this area but it was the best and final place to stage her revenge. It almost made Lily laugh at how Silver would think that she would actually sleep with that demon, just twisting his heart like a knife with her words made her squeal with glee. Just like how he twisted her heart before tossing it aside like was nothing. Just knowing that it was effecting Silver had left Lily feeling slightly better, now he knew how she felt even for a brief moment. It wouldn't be long until she was free. This place was the last thing that stopped her from moving on.

On route she spotted Oishi and Dai who looked up at her.

"Miss Lily! Why are you here?" Dai asked looking confused but his emotions showed that he was relieved to see her.

"Lord Mikage isn't here" Oishi explained as he joined his brother. Lily grinned at their words taking them by surprise.

"Oh I know about that. I sent them out" the spirits looked at one another before looking at her.

"But why?" Oishi asked sounding worried, this conversation was starting to get on Lily's nerves and immediately sent them out the shrine. They cried as they were sent on to the floor harshly.

"That is none of your concern… no hard feelings though" Lily shrugged as she chuckled, without warning she summoned another black flame which began to dance on her fingertips causing them to jump up in fear.

"Miss Lily what are you doing that's dangerous!" Oishi cried as he saw the maddening glint in her eyes.

"Think about what you are doing!" Dai pleaded but their words were on death ears.

"Give Silver my regards~!" Lily smirked as she spoke in a sing song voice before dropping the fire onto the solid wooden boards of the shrine. The aura of the flames were so intense that the children were forced off their feet and were knocked out. Lily then walked down the steps and tossed them two pieces of paper in a causally yet mocking manner.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold yōkai" Lily said mockingly before walking off in a happy euphoric state and immediately vanished.

 _ **Scene 4.5**_

Silver rushed over to find Kirihito's house and was about to open the door, unfortunately the shikigamis who served Kirihito immediately popped up and blocked his path. Silver felt anger surging through him from just being denied entrance.

"Where is he?" Silver roared before shoving them away. Mikage winced from what was happening before Mizuki walked towards Silver.

"Calm down, we'll find her" Stephanie said now trying to regain calm as she looked round the area.

"Shut up" Silver said bluntly as he gave her a dark look, Stephanie immediately shrank back in fear from seeing him act like this. He forced the doors open to see Kirihito asleep but to their surprise he was fully clothed and had a blanket over him.

"I don't get it, why did she trick us to come here?" Silver asked quietly.

Without warning they immediately heard the sound of something exploding, at the same time the ground shook slightly from the explosion. Mikage immediately felt a sharp pain in his chest before looking at the area.

"It's the shrine, it's on fire!" Mikage cried, Silver's eyes widened in horror from realising that it was her plan all along and rushed back. By the time he arrived all the kitsune could see were black flames, flames that were burning the shrine that was once his home to the ground at a rapid pace.

"We need to put it out now!" Silver yelled as he tried to use his fox fire to stop it, only the fox fire was not able to make a dent on the flames at all to his horror. Mizuki tried to use water but it immediately evaporated before making contact and began to steam up on that particular area. This left them feeling distraught to know that their home was being destroyed so easily. As a last resort Mikage waved his hand in order to restore the damage and erase the flames only instead of doing that-

"GHAAAAAA!" Mikage howled in pain as some of the flames shot out from the shrine and hit him. Stephanie went pale from what happened while Mizuki tried to put it out.

"No wait!" Stephanie rushed to block Mizuki who looked at her with horror filled eyes.

"If you use water then it'll attack you, just let it be and he might be released"

Mikage who was battling from the flames began to feel something that was amidst with it, when he stopped moving did he then notice that the flames weren't even hot. Nor were they burning him.

" **Do not get in my way** " Lily's voice projected to his mind through the flames before they vanished. Mikage was still in a state of shock despite the fact that the flames were now gone from his body.

Seeing as there was nothing that they could do, the group was forced to watch as those who lived in the shrine were now rendered homeless. Silver dropped to his knees and was forced to accept the fact that the one place that he could call home was now being burnt to ashes; the worst part was that there was nothing he could do.

"Where's Oishi and Dai?" Mikage asked now looking around with frantic eyes, they had to be here. There was no way that Lily-

"Lord Mikage!" Oishi's weak cry attracted their attention, Silver looked up to see the shrine spirits struggling to get up. The spirits began to cry out from what was happening, Mikage however began to hug them dearly like they were his children. However a slip of paper that was sticking out of their small kimonos had caught his attention.

"What are these?" Mizuki asked as Mikage took them out.

"Miss Lily has said to give Silver her regards" Dai said before crying.

"Why is she acting like this?" Oishi asked as he looked at his brother. After reading the papers, Mikage's features went pale from the words and passed one of the papers to Silver who read them.

" **You destroyed my life… now I'm destroying your home. Consider us even** " Silver began to feel rage boiling up from within him just from reading those words. However the rage vanished leaving him with pain and hurt.

.

.

.

.

" **It's nothing personal Mikage, it's just business** "

 **Scene 5**

"Just one more push Stephanie and he's out" said a midwife who helped with the delivery. Stephanie began to cry out from the pain until the sound of a baby's wail hit her ears. She smiled before laying back… now she can finally rest.

"Silver" the sullen kitsune turned to look at her pale face, he was surprised to see her smiling despite being so quiet and withdrawn during the months.

"Take care of him for me" Silver's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you-? HEY!" Stephanie immediately slumped on her futon and released her last breath. Silver was left rooted to the spot as he watched his son wailing. His ears pinned to his head before seeing a note sticking out of the futon, it would have been hidden well had she not of moved during labor.

" **This was not Lily's doing, she did not curse me… only I took a poison the night before-** " Silver's hands shook from reading the note before he looked at the baby- his son who had lost his mother. What was she thinking? Doing something so selfish to their son.

 **Scene 5.5**

Lily watched from her spot to see not one but two things sleeping in one big cradle. One had black hair while the other had dark blue hair almost similar to her grandmother, however the thing they had in common were their ears and tails. She could not believe that she was carrying twins this whole time, it didn't seem possible since her stomach hadn't grown to accommodate two children. They were so tiny but Lily cared now, instead she looked at her precious angels with eyes filled with adoration. What was also shocking to her was that they looked nothing like Silver. Almost as if their blood had rejected him in some way but now was not the time to debate about this, they needed her and she would do whatever it took to help them grow and survive.

.

.

.

.

Without anyone's help.

* * *

 **Hell hath no furry for a woman scorned.**

 **End!**

 **I was thinking of making this a part of the Breadcrumb saga but in it's own story set right. Song for this has been posted on Wattpad with this short story**

 **To those reading this, please note that I'm sure some of you will know that revenge is never the answer no matter how much someone has hurt you okay? Have a good day.**


End file.
